sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 40 / Transcript
is the 40th episode of the season Guardian Angels Of The Sky, in which Voide faces the group one last time. Transcript ❝All of my life, since the day I could decide my own path, I’ve been fighting for the very one thing I believed it was right. The very one thing, I thought it could protect and save the people I love the most. I put all my strength and passion into this very thing and gained a lot of respect among the people. This very thing I believed in, today I know, I’ve been mistaken to believe in such lies. If I had the chance to turn around, I would take it. But I’m afraid, by now, I’ve gone too far, there’s no way of saving myself from facing the end of days anymore.❞ Voide was wandering down the streets of a blooming Hisakata as he was lost in his thoughts. He didn’t seemed to have a plan or fixed destination to go. He simply followed the road in front of him. Inside his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about the end, he thought that “everything ends today and there’s nothing I can do to prevent the very thing from happening”. He looked up when he felt a gentle breeze which was carrying a bunch of petals. A symbol of change. To him, spring has always been the time of a new beginning, when you start a new ‘You’ and leave the old behind. Interestingly, spring had a similar meaning around here. He knew that by the end of the day, the ego he had known for the past twenty-five years will be gone. scene fades into darkness and allows the opening to play Several hours earlier… The school bell rang and many students were leaving the High school’s grounds. Two of them were Ema and Sapphie who were talking about possible plans for the afternoon. “After all the year just started. Tests aren’t as intense yet and we have more time to hang around.”, Ema said as she was looking at her friend. Sapphie simply nodded looked around and smiled. She stopped walking. “The weather is finally nice again too. We should use it, what do you think Kiyocchi?”, Sapphie asked after waiting for Kiyomi to catch up with the two. “Huh, what exactly have you two planned?”, Kiyomi wondered in surprised. She had missed almost the complete conversation of the two. “Sapphie and I were wondering if we all could have a relaxing picnic at the park today. It’s still an early year and we won’t have as much spare time later this year.”, Ema explained. Kiyomi nodded, “That sounds like a fascinating idea to me. Besides of our duties we six hardly get to spend a day without anything supernatural happening. We should enjoy every second we get.”, she said in agreement. “We ‘six’?”, Loo repeated sarcastically, “So you want me to sit this one out, huh?” “What? No, of course not! I just…”, Kiyomi replied and stumbled over her own words, causing Sapphie to burst out in laughter. “Alright, let’s go.”, she said as she tried to calm herself down, “We need to hurry or we miss the train… again.” Ema started to giggle, “What do you mean with ‘we’?” After a while, the four reached the train station, waiting for the train arrived. On their way there, they spotted a lot of small stores they had never visited before. One of them was a store specialized on music. “OOoo, can we please go in there tomorrow?”, Sapphie asked as the passed by. Other stores were a flower shop, a bakery and a lot more. “Passing by the bakery made me think if we could ask Amber to bring some fresh bread with her for this evening.”, Kiyomi said thinking about how Tachibana’s self-made bread would taste like. “That sounds like a great idea.”, Ema said as she nodded her head. “Yeah, and maybe Rubi and Ririan can stop by some grocery stores to buy salad and bacon and tomatoes, and what else you need to make sandwiches.”, Sapphie added. “Ah, I don’t know. Shouldn’t you plan your picnic during your break from school? I mean before school starts?”, Loo wondered curiously. Something about the idea felt off to him. “We would have, Prince, but we didn’t have any time back then.”, Sapphie said with a confident tone, “Also, why are you bothering, you are getting free food.” “I’m honestly hardly concerned about that.”, Loo replied with a serious expression, “I think it’s just too dangerous to plan something like that when Catastrof is desperate to get rid of you once and for all.” “I don’t believe you.”, Sapphie looked at him with a judging, very judging expression. “Why not? It’s obvious. Why else would it have confronted you like that a while ago? You could literally feel the rage within its attacks.”, Loo replied. “No, I was talking about you not caring about free food.”, Sapphie giggled. Kiyomi sighed and then slightly hit both of them, “Guys, I think our train’s coming.” The four entered the train after it arrived. The doors closed and it set for the next destination. At the same time, the elite warriors were having an emergency conference at the main hall of their mansion. They were all gathered around the table that was slightly too big for them. They avoided to look at each other the whole time. Their past defeats by the Guardian Angels have raged the patience of Catastrof, and they could clearly feel that they would have now to take their punishment for failing. The majority of the five were clearly blaming their failures on the Guardian Angels. Especially Brek did. You could tell from the rage on her face. Even though being still young, she looked at her superiors arrogantly, thinking that she could have done better if it hadn’t been for them. Her father, Taim, on the other hand, was acknowledging the team’s mistakes and knew that their failures were mainly fueled by their inability to fight as one and their ignorance towards accepting help. He didn’t only blame the others though. He was well aware that he had been ignorant towards the true power of the Angels himself and had to admit that they might have been stronger than him all the time. Brank and Halo were both expressionlessly looking at the papers in front of them. Neither of the two had expected to be as long stuck in this world. “If it only hadn’t been for these darn girls”, both of them thought. Whenever he wasn’t fighting, Brank was thinking about his students in Kamon who have now gotten a new teacher. He has accepted the possibility that he may never be able to return to Kamon, especially now that Catastrof’s new orders have been sent to them. Halo on the other hand, couldn’t get along with their destiny as well as his partner could. His desire to return home must have been simply too strong. Whenever he was alone, Halo was sure to train his strength to make sure he won’t fail ever again. There’s nothing he despises more than failure. Even though, maybe, so he thought, being too focused on being successful simply lured him into failure. Voide looked at the papers in front of him. He waited for someone to read out what they were saying. He sure wouldn’t we the one who delivers the bad news. He sighed and turned his head away from the others. He actually didn’t need to know what they said anyway. He and the others have just been failing too much lately. They have never brought back any good reports – if they even brought back results. It couldn’t be anything else then a punishment. And,… after all, Catastrof had gathered that many particles of darkness that he didn’t need them as its little chess figures anymore. He knew that. There are a lot of things he’s terrible at, one of these is admitting that he had been wrong, admitting that he had made a mistake. If he could, he would happily become a traitor now. But it was simply too late. He sighed again and turned his head, he started at Taim for a second. About a few years ago, he had never thought to speak to Taim as a colleague. He has always been superior to him – he was his mentor at school after all. But today, they were in the same misery. Suddenly, being an elite warrior, didn’t seem as sparkling as it used to anymore. Taim noticed Voide’s stare and sighed. He nodded at him and stood up even if he had rather not. But someone had to take charge. “Everybody, please listen to me”, he said after coughing. He grabbed the papers and read through them. Everyone was looking at him. The awkward silence turned into a sorrowful and scared patience. Taim sighed again and slowly put the papers back down. He hadn’t fully read through them and he didn’t need to. “It’s the end, isn’t it?”, Voide asked. He didn’t hope for any unexpected surprises. He just wanted to get it straight. “Catastrof-sama orders us to use a new kind of monsters that has so far never been used in action. We shall fuse it with our powers and defeat the Guardian Angels with it or give our lives to serve the darkness.”, Time explained . His voice was calmer as usual. He couldn’t even look at his team mates. Everyone looked up. Even Brek seemed scared by the notice. “Poisonus.”, Brank mumbled and put his head on his hands. It was the end after all. Voide took a deep breath. He stood up. “If it’s the end, then I will go first. I don’t know what it is you are looking forward to see when you get the chance to return home, but for me, it doesn’t matter anyway. I will go.” Taim slightly nodded, “You don’t have to go first. You’ve still got a bright future ahead of yourself. One of us elders should go first.”, he said, hoping that he could change his mind. Brank nodded his head as if he wanted to agree with Taim. But Voide shook his head, “No.”, he said shortly, “The age of one shouldn’t determine their destiny with the Poisonus. I’ve got nothing left, and this is the only thing I can still do to follow the path I have chosen for myself. I will go. I will not be returning, so don’t wait for me. I am apologizing if I fail and am forced to leave the surface of existence.”, he finished his thoughts and left the table. Halo sighed, “I don’t know if he’s brave or stupid.” “Stubborn I’d say.”, Brek mumbled. Voide headed to his room, looking around the corner, making sure no one was following him. He was almost impressed how easy he could convinced them. He opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind him. “Please forgive me that I’ve lied to you.”, he mumbled and took a pen and a paper. He sat down and started to write. “I said I had nothing left. I know that’s not true.”, he thought, “but if this power gives me the chance to protect the once I love, then that’s alright with me.” He put down the pen and looked up, out of the window right in front of his desk. “The reason I chose to go first. The very reason was, it was to warn you. Please accept that as my last action to protect you.” He picked up the pen again and continued writing. Category:Transcripts